wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
House of Dawnsworn
Aran'Thalas, The Hinterlands |races = |leaders = Auroryn Dawnsworn Alarie Dawnsworn|alignment = ○ Lawful Good ○ Lawful Evil|recruitment = Selective|name = House of Dawnsworn}} :"The Dawnsworn dynasty was both revered and questioned for its commitment to tradition; a commitment that planted seeds of disunion amongst its own." The House of Dawnsworn is an ancient High elf and Blood elf house that traces lineage to notable servitors of Queen Azshara, existing since the founding of Quel'Thalas. Traditionally, Dawnsworn possess white, reflective hair with shocks of silver. Typically, if children were born without this color, it was expected to be colored so. Reputed for magi and rangers, their motto is the following: "By Foresight, Fortune" in testament to their rumored wit and tact. Following the splintering of Quel'Thalas, House Dawnsworn was also divided. The Dawnsworn who remained in Quel'Thalas retained their old heraldry and motto, where those who followed Aelorelle Dawnsworn created their own heraldric device and established the Dawnsworn of the Hinterlands. The southern Dawnsworn also wrote their own words: "Tragedy is Guidance." The Dawnsworn, since their beginnings, were remembered as vainglorious and stringent, humble and open-minded. It is unknown which proved to be better in managing the lineage. The Era of the Highborne Originally the House of Moonsworn, like other modern High elf families, the Dawnsworn are descendants of the Highborne elves elevated by then Queen Azshara for their servitude and magical talents. Elo'Tharn, the founder of the Dawnsworn, was the son of two arcane inclined Kaldorei, then officially decreed "Highborne" by Queen Azshara. It was becoming common practice for magically adept elves to further consolidate their talents by virtue of selective marriage, and so Elo'Tharn was the product of one such union. It was also during this period that Isu'minn'da, a vaunted heirloom of the family, was created. Where Elo'Tharn was beloved by his mother, his father looked on him as a means of currying favor with Queen Azshara and his betters, loving his son as an extension of himself rather than a child. His upbringing was stringent and accustomed to the standards of the Highborne. As time stretched on, Elo'Tharn's father succumbed (unbeknownst) to the corruption of the Well of Eternity. Though he and his mother were not immune to the charms of the Well, his father was being easily overtaken. The War of the Ancients Drunk with the power of the Well and coveting more, much of the Highborne followed the choice of their queen and submitted themselves to the offerings of the Burning Legion. There were a quiet few who looked on in horror as their brethren paved the Legion's path to Azeroth, but at the time were too fearful to speak out lest they be executed. Two such individuals were Elo'Tharn and his mother. Though the Lady Thynalyss was deeply troubled by her husband's quick fall to the whispers of demons, she found she could not abandon the man she once had loved, and instead pleaded her son to defect. With him, she offered her staff, having been dipped into the Well of Eternity on various accounts and thus suffused with its power. It was then that Elo'Tharn pledged himself to Dath'Remar Sunstrider's cause, and went to free Tyrande Whisperwind from the imprisonment of the Legion. In doing so, they combatted their own brethren, more Highborne, who remained loyal to Queen Azshara and Sargeras. Elo'Tharn marveled at the power with which Dath'Remar dispatched them. Upon escaping the palace, they joined the Kaldorei Resistance and fought those they once looked on as equals. Elo'Tharn watched as his parents were slain, given to the false promises of power. Nonetheless, he remained loyal to the Resistance. The Sundering The collapse of the Well of Eternity produced large-scale consequences. The Kaldorei were forced to flee their homes as the new ocean rampaged, and Elo'Tharn fled with his people to Mount Hyjal, where he and the now ostracized Highborne hoped they might practice arcane without the mistakes of their queen. But it was not to be. There was to be severe punishment for dabbling in the arcane, though the Highborne were not keen to obey. Though their contemporaries were seduced by the offers of power from the Legion, they felt they themselves would not be, and believed magic to be their birthright. Elo'Tharn, continuing to follow Dath'Remar, heard tell of Illidan Stormrage having pilfered vials of energy from the Well and attempted to create a second one by pouring them into a lake. Though he paid the ultimate price and was imprisoned, the Highborne were not dissuaded. Elo'Tharn and his people wanted to prove the capabilities of the arcane to the doubtful of the Kaldorei, but instead, their magical storm produced the opposite reaction. They were exiled. The Birth of the Dawnsworn As the Highborne traveled to establish their own home, the separation from the Well and World Tree changed them. They took on complexions resemblant to humans and shrunk considerably. They found themselves more given to a diurnal lifestyle in rejection of the night-oriented culture of Kaldorei, and some went on to change their surnames upon the founding of Quel'Thalas and its Sunwell. Elo'Tharn rewrote himself as Elo'Tharn Dawnsworn, for he vowed fealty to his new king, Dath'Remar, and the High Elves. Elo'Tharn and his descendants would continue to live in Quel'Thalas for the next thousands of years, defending themselves from trolls, orcs, and the Lich King himself. Holdings of the Dawnsworn Due to the schism of Quel'Thalas, the High Elves and Blood Elves of Dawnsworn have their own respective fiefs. The blood elves have retained the ancient and hereditary Dawnsworn lands, whereas their high elf kin have been established southward. Belanore Belanore was renamed for Elo'Tharn's wife, Belanore Silvershard, its original name forgotten. Belanore is a testament to the long-cultivated wealth and prosperity of the Dawnsworn family, its highest ivory column spearing into the sky of Quel'Thalas. Major Settlements * Belanore Spire * Highstar Keep * Elo'Tharn's Reach Minor Settlements * Streamsong Woods * Dewpool Aran'Thalas Originally a place of trade established by a "Highvale" elf, Aran'Thalas roughly translates to "Fair Home" in Common. Named as such for both its peaceful dwelling and the harmony culminated between the High Elves and Wildhammer Dwarves, Aran'Thalas was lorded over by the elves of Gladesong. The Gladesong elves were rangers in their very beginnings, and as such volunteered their expertise in safeguarding Quel'Danil Lodge of the Hinterlands. They made several notable attempts at diplomacy with the Wildhammer Dwarves, even opening lucrative trade routes between the two races. Commerce between the elves and dwarves flourished, thus beginning the economy of Aran'Thalas. Household Offices * Seneschal - The seneschal manages the direction of household servants and oversees the obeisance to law within the House of Dawnsworn and its vassals. The office is currently held by Enlathielle Dawnsworn. * Master/Mistress of Commerce - A financial advisory position afforded to an individual with a mind for fund management and profitable earning. * High Arcanist' '- The premier of all concerns deemed magical, consulted in dealings with the arcane and the magical organizations of Azeroth. The office is currently held by Thilinaere Dawnsworn. * Ranger Lord/Lady '- Overseer of Dawnsworn rangers when the Liege Lord is absent. There is no Ranger-General rank, as this superseding authority is held by the Liege Lord. The office is currently held by Ellundil Dawnsworn. * '''Guard Captain '-''' '''Overseer of the Dawnsworn security forces. Will often consult with the Ranger Lord and High Arcanist. The office is currently held by Jishin Marvo. * '''Premier of the Sciences - Overseer of alchemy and science within the Dawnsworn household, responsible for distribution of alchemical potions and concoctions. * Master/Mistress of Intelligence - The M.I. is responsible for collecting information relevant to the interests of the Dawnsworn. If there are whispers of a planned assault or assassination, it is the duty of the Master of Intelligence to learn what they may in order to prevent it. The office is currently vacant. Half-Elves Though once the idea of mixed parentage was reviled, even in her earlier years Aelorelle Dawnsworn did not look on these individuals with contempt. When the Dawnsworn high elves established themselves in Aran'Thalas, Aelorelle decreed that any half-elves with Dawnsworn blood were to be considered family just the same. In her death, Auroryn is a proponent of this belief, actively seeking out Dawnsworn half-elves to bring them home. The same progressive stance cannot be said of the blood elves. Though Alarie Dawnsworn longs to reunite with her family, the existence of half-elves disgusts her, and Dawnsworn half-elves are impurities to the bloodline in her eyes. Known members (Not all members listed here are still alive.) Quel'dorei Aelorelle Dawnsworn, progenitor of the High Elf House following the schism of Thalassian elves. Lady of Aran'Thalas, contested Lady of Belanore. Death by disease, supposed. Aramae Dawnsworn, Aelorelle's youngest sister, holdings unknown. Auroryn Dawnsworn, immediate successor to Aelorelle Dawnsworn, her first daughter. Lady of Aran'Thalas, a Ranger Lord of the Silver Covenant. Wielder of Winter's Vow. Auralyn Dawnsworn, youngest daughter of Aelorelle Dawnsworn and younger sister to Auroryn Dawnsworn. Recently found, enlisted to the Silver Covenant. Ellundil Dawnsworn, elder brother to Aelorelle Dawnsworn. Ranger Lord of Aran'Thalas. Abdicated lordship. Thilinaere Dawnsworn, youngest brother to Aelorelle Dawnsworn. Archmage of the Kirin Tor, wielder of Isu'minn'da. Enlathielle Dawnsworn - A gracious woman, though given to sharper remarks where her grandchildren are concerned. Enlathielle Dawnsworn accounts herself as an elder amidst her kin, noting a lack of surviving contemporaries. She remains in Aran'Thalas. Humans Thorelle A. Dawnsworn-Ashfury - A young child of ten, adopted by Aelorelle Dawnsworn during her marriage to Thoratun Ashfury. With Aelorelle's death, Thorelle is cared for by her father. Sin'dorei Azothan Dawnsworn - A controversial member of the family. His experiments were points of contention between him and heads of the Dawnsworn, who felt his reputation as both philanderer and questionable magic-practitioner blemished their reputation. His charisma and strong facial features made him popular amongst the peeresses of Quel'Thalas. When the High Elves and Blood Elves fractured, he stole one of the gem foci from the heirloom staff Isu'minn'da, flagrantly wearing it as an amulet around his neck. Following the events of the Broken Shore, he is presumed dead, the amulet missing. Alarie Dawnsworn - A pyromancer and representative of the Dawnsworn Sin'dorei to stately affairs. She does not consider herself a "head" of the House. A member of the Sunreavers, Auroryn herself acted upon Silver Covenant orders and turned her bow on Alarie before she was rescued by a force dispatched with the purpose of evacuating remaining Sunreavers. Honorary Dawnsworn Lilliana Kaloyanchev-Pasquilichio - Lady-in-Waiting to the late Aelorelle Dawnsworn, the human priestess was especially close to various members of the Quel'dorei family. For her dedication to the House of Dawnsworn, and the joy she brought to its family, Lilliana is treated as though a Lady of equal stature. In her death, Aelorelle bequeathed a considerable sum to Lilliana that she -- and her children -- would live comfortably for generations. Ellie Hartikka - A tall woman with long, silvery hair, though she did not at all appear old enough for it. Ellie was a Phoenix Knight in service to Aelorelle Dawnsworn and arguably one of her most well-known guardians. When Aelorelle died, Ellie slipped into a dark period of mourning. Jishin Marvo - A tall man with ink-black hair who has extensive knowledge of various melee weaponry and desert survival. Having served alongside Ellie Hartikka, the man is a loyal guard to Thilinaere Dawnsworn first and foremost, but offers his blade to any threatened Dawnsworn. It is rare to find Thilinaere without Sir Marvo in close proximity. Champions of Dawnsworn Jack Dryden - "A right good lad." A knighted human man of the House of Dawnsworn, styled the champion of Aelorelle and her descendants. Died by sacrificing himself for Auroryn, having intercepted a fatal blow meant for the Ranger Captain. Other Known Associates Vex'ahlia Duskspear - The current matriarch of the Dawnshield family. Vex'ahlia served as a ranger for both the Dawnsworn family and the Silver Oak Rangers for much of her youth, before quitting the S.O.R and disappearing without a trace. She has recently resurfaced and found herself at the side of Auroryn Dawnsworn. Together, the pair of them uncovered plots of her own assassination devised by her mother, Anastaria Dawnshield, who had always despised Vex'ahlia for her heritage. Vassals * The House of Dawnshield - After the Sundering, and the split from Kaldorei society, Elo'Tharn's younger brother, Lor'eath, decided to split from the central house, creating his own vassal house to serve his brother and further his own personal interests. Thus the Dawnshield name was born, and have served as the Dawnsworn's personal guards ever since. * The House of Gladesong - An extinct family of high elf rangers descended from a Dawnsworn progenitor who took up residence in the Hinterlands. Recognizing the end of their lineage, their holdings were reverted to their parent House of Dawnsworn. * The House of Firerstar - A younger dynasty beginning a thousand years after the founding of Quel'Thalas. The House of Firestar was elevated upon the marriage of Elo'Tharn's third son, Sarim, to Telyse Firestar. Dawnsworn Heirlooms and Antiquities Isu'minn'da, Will of the Mother Originally belonging to Thynalyss Moonsworn, the staff once dwelled amongst the Highborne in close proximity to the Well of Eternity. Dipped into its waters before the War of Ancients, Elo'Tharn fled Zin-Azshari with his mother's staff in his possession, suffused with energy. The staff was fashioned by worked wood from a tree just outside the capital, and utilizes gem foci to wield it in a manageable fashion. The staff is deeded to the most promising mage of the parent Dawnsworn house. When the Quel'dorei and Sin'dorei fractured, Azothan dislodged one of the foci, and took to wearing it as an amulet for his own use. The Violet Star A trilliant-cut amethyst set on a golden band. Enchanted to come aglow with a Thalassian incantation, it was gifted to a loving matriarch of the Dawnsworn by her husband. It is passed to each eldest Dawnsworn daughter, who would often, in turn, give it to their own sisters if they bore no children. Vestiture of Elo'Tharn Vestments worn by Elo'Tharn upon the ceremony of his elevation to Lord. These robes are only worn by the patriarch of Dawnsworn to stately affairs, and to wear them to anything less is considered an affront to Elo'Tharn's memory. A breathing cloth embroidered with gold and beset with gems, the collar is lined in gilded silk. It is unknown what became of them, and the Dawnsworn search endlessly. Revisions and Retcons * Indarion Dawnsworn, father of Ellundil, Aelorelle, Aramae and Thilinaere has been renamed to: Arthaeon. This is the only change as his character and personality remain the same. Notes and references Category:The Dawnsworn Covenant Category:High Elf Category:House of Dawnsworn Category:Houses and Clans Category:2015 Category:High Elf Houses Category:Alliance Guild